Luv
by Shinee.cupcake
Summary: This is a yaoi lime with Niel and C.A.P  Minsoo  from Teen Top. It's nc-17 and contains mature content, so be warned. Disclaimer: I don't own these boys. I usually don't write stuff like this so please tell me what you think!


Luv

"Hyung," Niel sighs quietly between the gentle kisses he receives from Minsoo. The two boys lay together on Niel's bed, taking advantage of the time they finally have alone together. They just got back from a late night recording for Sukira radio station and were lucky to find all the other members asleep when they arrived home. The two were getting ready for bed when an innocent kiss good-night mysteriously became a passionate mess of lips, tongues, and fingertips.

Minsoo cups Niel's face in his hands as he hovers over him, holding the boy in place with his knees on either side of his tiny hips. Soft noises of moving, wet lips and fast breathing fill the room.

"You make me feel so good." Niel whispers as Minsoo begins making a trail of kisses along his jawline, then his lips caress the shell of his ear.

"I've been waiting forever to do this." Minsoo breathes into his ear, and his hot breath makes Niel shiver. The older boy decides to close the space between them as he lays down flat against Niel's body, pressing their erections together. The younger boy gasps, wrapping his legs around Minsoo's hips as the light friction causes him to feel a dull bolt of pleasure. Minsoo continues to kiss Niel's neck as he groans and starts moving his hips in an upward rhythm. Niel digs his nails into Minsoo's chiseled arms and arches his back, moaning softly and moving his own hips as the friction causes pleasure to build. Minsoo shushes him by returning to Niels mouth, kissing him with intensity. He gently sucks the younger boy's plush bottom lip into him mouth and grazes it with his teeth when Niel whimpers and opens his mouth to release a long, airy moan. The beautiful sound makes Minsoo's ears to tingle and turn red. He suddenly stops and lays down facing Niel, placing his hand on Niel's hip and looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Shh, try to keep quiet. We don't want to wake the others." he says quietly, brushing his thumb up and down along Niels hip bone. To Niel, it feels like a feather caressing and tickling his skin there. He squirms and his breath catches in his throat.

"But it's so hard to when you..." His voice trails off. He furrows his brows and chews on his lips as Minsoo's thumb travels under the band of his boxers. Fully aware of his throbbing member, Niel reaches down to try and finish himself off, but Minsoo moves his hand away and kisses him sweetly.

"I'll handle that," He says in a low, sexy voice.

Niel watches as his partner moves down until his face is between his trembling legs. Minsoo slowly pulls down his boxers, and Niels heart start to pound as he anxiously waits for what is coming. His toes curl as Minsoo sighs and shrouds his dick in warm air. Minsoo chuckles when he spreads his legs wider and brings his hips up to Minsoo's face. The older boy rubs little circles on the insides of his thighs and lightly touches the head of Niel's erection with his lips. He looks up at Niel to find him covering his mouth with his hands. His expression makes him look like he's going to explode; his eyes shut tight, eyebrows pulled close together and his cheeks as red as can be. His chest rises and falls quickly, and he opens his eyes to peer down at Minsoo.

"You look ridiculously adorable right now." Minsoo says, grinning. He then runs his tongue over Niels slit and laps up the precum that appeared. Niel's body quivers and he groans, the sound of it muffled by his hands.

"Uhhh~ stop teasing me!" Niel breathes as he reaches down to thread his shaky fingers though Minsoo's hair and push his mouth down onto his dick.

Minsoo decides to give in, and he takes Niel's full length into his mouth. His cheeks hollow as he sucks him, doing amazing things with his tongue and bobbing his head. Niel can no longer help himself and as he throws his head back and moans loudly, grabbing fistfuls of sheets and bucking his hips to get more friction out of Minsoo's hot, wet mouth. Every second brings him closer to the edge and he completely forgets about keeping quiet as Minsoo sucks his harder and rubs the base of his dick. Niel arches his back even further off the bed and moans his lover's name as a powerful orgasm takes over his body. He impatiently rides it out, his dick twitching madly and filling Minsoo's mouth with cum. When he finishes, he slumps down on the bed and Minsoo crawls up next to him, smoothing the younger boy's hair and tracing the outline of his gorgeous lips.

"Yah! Keep it down! Some of us are actually trying to sleep!" Ricky yells from outside the door, banging on it angrily.

The two boys grin at each other, because they know this isn't the only night they'll be keeping the others up with their noises.


End file.
